


Promise

by ennedepaix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennedepaix/pseuds/ennedepaix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do dinner parties ever go as planned? No. Especially when it’s in Harry’s house.<br/>(Written for hd_fqf and this prompt: <i>From the brain of evester: 1. Harry got into Seamus’ firewhiskey again. And it’s time for dinner. What will happen?</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

It was nearing half past seven and Seamus was in the dining room, laying the table. Harry had been umming and ahhing about what to do for a few minutes as he sat in the living room of his house. The dinner party had been planned for almost two months and Seamus had not yet found a place to live so Harry had let him stay in one of the other bedrooms after their break-up and hadn’t opposed the dinner party continuing as planned. Harry suddenly felt awash with the anger he had been swallowing for six weeks. He poured himself a shot of firewhiskey from the bottle on the table and knocked it back. He then picked up the bottle and stared at it. He had two choices. One was to get drunk, the other to remain sober and bitter. Was there another way? After all, he really didn’t feel like getting drunk; he wanted control over what was happening while everyone else thought he was merely running his intoxicated mouth. He opened the window and poured the rest of the spirit onto the shrubs in the front garden before setting it back on the table. He heard Seamus’ footsteps padding to the kitchen. He took a deep breath. He was partial to a bit of cruelty to those who deserved it, just once in a while.

******* 

Seamus sighed when he heard the noise. He turned and found Harry leaning against the kitchen wall, rubbing his calf. Walking over to the man, Seamus asked,

“What have you done now?”

Harry looked up at him. “I forgot that stupid step was there again. Who needs a step down into their kitchen? Oh wait, it’s my kitchen, isn’t it?” He pouted, and it was then that Seamus knew Harry was plastered.

“How much have you had?”

“Don’t be silly, Seamus! I’ve not… had… nothing.”

“Which means you’ve had something, you stupid arse.” Seamus went into the living room and found that Harry had ignored the wine in favour of a bottle of firewhiskey. “Fantastic,” he muttered. There was a knock on the front door.

“I’ll get it!” Harry shouted from the kitchen. Seamus scrambled to beat him to the door but failed. “Hermione! Hello!” Harry exclaimed. “Fancy seeing you here,” he added, throwing arms around her.

“Hello, Harry. Fancy seeing you drunk.”

“Pshh! Drunk is for silly teenagers. **I** am rat-arsed.”

“And what a difference there is, darling,” Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and going through to greet Seamus. Dean stepped into the house behind Hermione and Harry shook his hand enthusiastically.

“Dean, it’s so nice to see you. Let’s cuddle, Dean.” Dean was slightly bemused by that sentence but shrugged and put his arms around Harry. 

Over the next ten minutes, Ron arrived with Pansy, Neville arrived alone and Draco Malfoy arrived with his ego. 

“Evening, Potter.”

“Malfoy, hello!” Harry grabbed the man by his shoulders and proceeded to kiss each of his cheeks before hugging him tightly. Malfoy looked to Dean for help but Dean just started laughing. Draco rested a hand on Harry’s back for a few moments before Harry let him go. “Want a drink?”

“Please. Have you got any red wine?”

Harry laughed for a moment but stopped abruptly. “I don’t know why I’m laughing. I’ll get your drink.”

*****   
Almost two hours later, between main course and pudding, the conversation turned to childhood beliefs. Neville shared the random beliefs his grandmother held in the constellations of the night sky. Dean spoke of his mother’s Buddhism. Draco spoke of his studious atheism. 

“I always thought you wouldn’t believe in anything higher-power-like, Malfoy. I don’t either, but did you know I was brought up Catholic?”

“No, Potter. Why do you bring it up?”

Harry giggled. “I’ve sinned,” he said in a stage-whisper. Seamus sighed and shook his head. “I’m queer. Catholics don’t like queers. I should go to confession but I… don’t know anyone I can confess to.”

Draco leaned closer. “Oh, Harry, you can confess to me. I think you’ll find I’m a very understanding individual when it comes to those sorts of matters. Please, do go on.”

“Well, you know I was with Seamus but he wasn’t the first man I shagged. I was very pr-promic…”

“Promiscuous?”

“Exactly! And Catholics don’t like that even if you’re straight, let alone gay. So I should go to confession. I reckon Seamus needs to go more than I do, though. Do you know why Seamus and me broke up?”

“Harry, don’t do this here, please,” Seamus said. “You don’t need to tell everyone.”

Harry ignored him. “He **cheated** on me!” he said before laughing. Everyone turned to look at Seamus. Seamus saw the enraged looks on Ron and Hermione’s faces and he closed his eyes. Just because Harry was drunk didn’t mean he was any less honest; he was more so, in fact, and his friends all knew this. Seamus knew there was no stopping him and just dropped an elbow onto the table, leaning his head on his hand as Harry continued, “Do you know the best bit? It wasn’t even a one-off. He shagged seven people while he was still with me and he saw one of them for about two months. It’s okay, though, because I don’t know if I ever really was in love with him anyway.” Harry shot a glance at Seamus who was refusing to look up from the table. “He’s quite a crap shag; I used to think of other people sometimes. I thought about you, Malfoy. I bet you’re better than he is.”

“Do you want to find out?”

Harry laughed at Draco’s brazen attitude and then cut himself short, narrowing his eyes. “You’re not a Catholic, are you?”

“No, why?”

“Because Seamus is a Catholic, but he actually believes in most of it; I don’t believe in any of it. I think him being Catholic might be why it didn’t work with us. It’s quite offensive when, after you’ve finished fucking, the other person goes into the other room to pray for forgiveness ‘cause he’s had a man’s cock up his arse.”

“Harry, please, don’t talk about that. It’s private.”

“I don’t give a dog’s bollock about what’s private and what’s not. You fucked around.”

“This isn’t the time or place for this.”

“Why? They’re all going to find out anyway. I was never going to let you get away with deceiving me, getting involved with other men, letting other men fuck you whenever you had the chance like a fucking slag.”

“I think… I think you should all leave,” Seamus said quietly. The guests, apart from Draco, stood up without a word. Both Ron and Hermione whispered comments in Harry’s ear while shooting significant looks at Seamus before they left with Pansy and Dean. Neville smiled benignly at everyone and followed the others. “I meant you, too, Malfoy.”

Draco smirked. “Oh, but I’m having so much fun.”

“I don’t care. Just leave,” Seamus said, sounding almost tearful. Harry stared evenly at Draco, ignoring Seamus’ mere presence.

“Do you want to stay the night, Malfoy?”

Draco blinked slowly and murmured, “Lead the way.”

Harry smiled and they both stood up. They walked towards the stairs and Seamus stared after them, watching Draco’s hand rest in the small of Harry’s back, and he didn’t know what he could do except feel sorry for himself.

Draco shut the bedroom door and Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket to cast a silencing spell. Draco then leant down towards Harry’s face, halting for a moment to look in Harry’s eyes before catching his lips in a kiss. Harry quickly started undoing the buttons of Draco’s shirt and Draco pulled back from the kiss.

“Potter, stop. Do you not think it would be a good idea for me to cast a sobering charm on you? Then you can decide if you only want this because you’re drunk.”

Harry grinned and yanked Draco’s shirt off of his shoulders. “I’m not drunk, Malfoy. Didn’t you think I was surprisingly coherent for a supposed drunk? I’ve had one shot of firewhiskey and two glasses of wine. Does that constitute drunk?”

“But all those things you did; all those things you said about Seamus.”

“They’re all true. He’s a bastard and I hate him for making me look like an idiot. I don’t hate him for cheating on me; I hate him for being spineless, not telling me and making me look stupid.”

“Why pretend?”

“Because I never get to.”

Draco stared at him and then enveloped his mouth in a deep, searching kiss. “Well, you definitely don’t taste drunk.” He pushed Harry onto the bed and sat astride his legs. “Why me, Harry? Did you mean what you said; that you thought about me when you were shagging Seamus?”

“Yes. I even said your name once but he never noticed. During shags weren’t the only times I thought about you. It’s not all physical. Hopefully it will be for the next few hours, though.”

“Can I say I agree with everything you just said? And I mean **everything**. I think about you as well.”

After a pause, Harry said, “We’re having a discussion in the morning.”

“Fine. I take it we’re shagging first, though?”

Harry grinned again and Draco chuckled lowly before leaning down to kiss him. Something that began as frantic and insistent gradually slowed into shared, slow, undulating passion and Harry turned onto his side, taking Draco with him as they continued to do nothing more than kiss. When it came down to the facts, however, Malfoys and Potters were not ones for patience. They knew what was going to happen and they wanted to be on their way to it. Draco hurriedly unfastened Harry’s trousers, pushing them down to his thighs along with his underwear. Harry broke away from the kiss, gasping as Draco’s hand pressed against his penis. 

“I want… to see you, Draco.”

Draco quickly rolled over and leant down, fishing his wand out of his discarded robes. A quick murmur and they were both naked. “Better?” Draco asked. Harry nodded, looking him over.

“You’re magnificent.”

“Well, you’re not so bad yourself.” Draco kissed him before he asked, “Am I better to look at than the cheating bastard?”

“Definitely. Better to look at, better to feel, better to kiss. All this leads me to think you’ll be a better shag as well.”

“Let’s get on and find out, then,” Draco murmured. Harry quickly initiated another kiss, running his hands all over Draco’s body. Draco pressed their groins together, shifting his hips to create delicious friction between them. Harry moaned, becoming hard quickly. Draco suddenly pulled back from the kiss. “Wait, how are we going to do this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, from what I can gather, you’re a top and I haven’t bottomed very often. I’m not saying I wouldn’t but…”

“Not tonight?” Harry asked. Draco nodded. “Just because I wouldn’t let Seamus top doesn’t mean I wouldn’t let you.”

“I see,” Draco said, and Harry saw one side of his mouth curl up into a smile. This action made Harry smile also and he reached into the drawer in his bedside cabinet. Holding a condom and a tube of lubricant in front of him, he said,

“I believe we’ll be needing these.” He saw Draco’s eyebrow rise at his bluntness and chuckled. “What? Did you think I’d be coy?”

“I don’t know,” Draco said honestly. “I think I like you this way, though,” he added, leaning in for a kiss. He pushed Harry onto his back and moved his lips to the man’s neck, sucking hard and sudden. Harry cried out.

“Malfoy, don’t think that I don’t like this…” Harry digressed into a groan when Draco sucked again. “… a **lot** … because I really do. But I really want you to fuck me… so could we maybe dispense with anything that isn’t absolutely necessary? I’m sure we can find time to do all this sort of stuff tomorrow… or another day.”

Draco raised his head, looking at Harry for a moment. “Dispense with everything that isn’t completely necessary?” he asked. Harry nodded. “In that case, we won’t be needing this,” Draco said, throwing the lubricant to the floor. Harry looked confused.

“Er, I think you’ll find we do need that.”

Draco held up his wand and twirled it between his fingers like a baton. “I think **you’ll** find that this is quicker, easier and more hygienic.”

“I… I’ve never used magic in bed before.”

Draco looked surprised. “Never? You’ve got a lot of experimenting to do,” he said. He pointed his wand at Harry’s arse and, as Harry experienced a few odd feelings, Draco explained, “If you lubricate with a spell, the lubricant has cleansing spells within it and a muscle relaxant which really speeds things up when it comes to getting you ready.” With that, he sunk two fingers into Harry’s well-lubricated arse. Harry gave a strangled moan when he felt the brush against his prostate. Draco quickly added a third finger, moving in and out slowly.

“God… that muscle relaxant really works, doesn’t it?”

Draco gave a low chuckle and kissed Harry, deepening it gradually. He drank Harry’s moans and sighs, swallowing them as he emitted his own. After short minutes, he felt Harry’s fingers rolling the condom onto his erection with lingering movements. He removed his fingers from Harry and found himself being pushed onto his back, straddled by Harry’s legs. A deep groan found its way to the surface when Draco was enveloped in heat, Harry’s heat, as the man slowly lowered himself. Harry took all of Draco in with ease and stared down at him. After a moment, Draco reached up and touched Harry’s glasses, making as if to remove them before smiling and leaving them where they belonged, on Harry’s nose. Harry smiled as well and pulled Draco up for a kiss as he began to move.

****** 

They fell asleep, exhausted in a good way, sprawled across the bed in a mess. They might have been expecting to have a lie-in but they were sorely mistaken because Seamus was pounding on the bedroom door at eight o’ clock in the morning. Harry stumbled out of bed, telling a groggy Draco not to worry, and pulled on some underwear and his glasses to answer the door.

“I can’t believe you slept with him, Harry!” Seamus shrieked. Harry winced and shut the door.

“Morning, Seamus.”

“How could you do that to me?”

“Oh, I am sorry!” Harry exclaimed, sarcasm evident in his tone. “Does it make you uncomfortable knowing I’ve slept with someone else?”

“That’s not fair. You only shagged him to spite me.”

“No, I really didn’t, Seamus. I’m not so pathetic that I would give my body to someone just to get back at you. Yes, I wanted to humiliate you, I admit, but that was accomplished long before Draco came to my room. If I wanted to spite you so much, I wouldn’t have cast a silencing spell, would I?” Harry said. Seamus didn’t say anything. “Anyway, he was the one doing the shagging.”

“You let him do something you hate?”

Harry smiled. “No.”

“You told me you hated being a bottom.”

“Well, obviously I meant I just wouldn’t let **you** fuck me.”

“Why?”

“Maybe in the back of my mind I always knew I couldn’t trust you and, therefore, refused to give you that much of me.”

“So you trust him more than me?”

“Is that so shocking?”

“Do you really think he’s trustworthy?”

“Yes, because he’s honest. Whether he’s being positive or negative, he’s honest.”

“You can’t trust him. He’ll hurt you.”

“And you’re one to talk about that, are you?” Harry asked wryly.

Seamus swallowed heavily and said, “He doesn’t deserve you.” He saw Harry’s jaw clench. “We… We could work things out, Harry.”

“Shut up.”

“He’s not worth what you can give him. I know I was wrong and made mistakes but we could try again. I’d be better, I promise. Please. He doesn’t deserve you. Please, Harry, I love you.”

“Shut **up**! I hate you, Seamus, why can’t you grasp that?”

“Don’t say things you’ll regret.” 

“I’m not saying anything I’ll regret, you cheating, lying arsehole.”

“Harry, please. Are you really saying you want to be with Malfoy?”

“I’m saying I want to give it a chance. I never said I thought it was going to last forever or that I’m in love with him; they’re things you seem to want to assume.”

“He’s going to hurt you, I know it. He’s more likely to cheat on you than me.”

“And yet, you still managed it with seven different people.”

“He’s not right.”

The bedroom door opened suddenly and Draco appeared, glaring at Seamus. “I know I probably shouldn’t be interrupting but I just thought I should inform you that I can, in fact, hear everything you’re saying about me.”

“Piss off, Malfoy, this has nothing to do with you.”

“He hasn’t done anything wrong, Seamus, don’t talk to him like that.”

“I’ll talk to him however I like.”

“No, you won’t, Seamus, because you’re in **my** house,” Harry said through gritted teeth. “Speaking of which, I want you to leave by midday tomorrow. I don’t care if you have to pay for a hotel or grovel on your knees to one of your colleagues. Maybe one of your shags will let you pay rent in sex. You can leave your stuff here until you find somewhere proper to live but I don’t want **you** here anymore. Understood?”

Seamus looked blank but nodded. “Fine.”

“Good. Draco, how do you feel about spending the rest of the morning, if not the rest of the day, in bed?”

“Sounds like a marvellous idea.” With that, Draco returned to the bedroom and, after shooting an uncaring glance at Seamus, Harry followed. Harry kissed Draco briefly and they sank onto the bed. “So, Potter, you want to give it a chance? You want to give **me** a chance?”

Harry smiled. “Are you worth the effort? Because I get the idea I’d have to make a lot of effort.”

“Not as much as you think, not when it’s you. But, yes, I like to think I’m worth it. I think you’re worth the effort, too.”

“You don’t know me yet.”

“Don’t I?”

Harry smiled again. “Let’s make a promise. Let’s always be honest and let’s not pretend to be things we’re not.”

“That sounds fair. I promise, Harry.”

“I promise, Draco.”

“This could be either very interesting or very scary.”

“Good job we’re both foolish enough to take blind risk, really, isn’t it?” Harry said, chuckling.

“Fucking lucky, definitely,” Draco replied, with one of the few honest laughs he ever gave. 

_\- fin -_


End file.
